1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved skateboard and skateboard truck. More particularly, the present invention pertains to skateboard truck with two independent pivot points, one fixed pivot point and one adjustable pivot point, which provide a variable turning capability without affecting the skateboard's stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional skateboards include an elongated board (i.e., deck) with two steering mechanisms (i.e., trucks) that are attached to the underside of the deck. A steering mechanism or truck usually consists of a base plate, bushings, a hangar or axle, and wheels. The base plates are attached to the underside of the board and have a king pin bolt and a pivot cup. The hangar has an extended tip which mates with the pivot cup of the base plate and creates the pivot point. The hangar also has a circular opening which is mounted on the king pin along with a top and bottom bushing. The bushings and hangar circular opening are held onto the king pin bolt by a lock nut which is screwed onto the open end of king pin bolt. The strength of the bushings and the level the lock nut is tightened determine the range the hangar can move or flex. The hangar also has an axle running through the long part of the hangar. The wheels are attached to the axles and held on to the axles by lock nuts. Standard skateboards have two trucks mounted or attached on the underside and at the front and back of the deck. The axis of each truck or axle is typically attached perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the deck.
In order to steer the skateboard in a certain direction, the rider shifts their weight laterally across the longitudinal axis of the board causing the hangar to flex within the bushings and pivot cup mechanism to change the orientation of the truck axle with respect to the longitudinal axis of skateboard deck. The truck also serves as a suspension system that provides stability while the rider turns the skateboard. However, by stabilizing the board by tightening the king pin lock nut or by using harder bushings, the skateboard sacrifices its turning ability.
Skateboards and skateboard trucks have been made the same way for many years. However, what is needed is a way to create flexible turning on skateboards while maintaining stability.